


On Umbrellas and Rain (and being somewhere, but also not)

by vojir



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: F/M, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vojir/pseuds/vojir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just sort of an extrapolation. A thought process. Kinda dumb. Really short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Umbrellas and Rain (and being somewhere, but also not)

everyone was there, except you, you say  
but i was.  
i was there,  
when it rained, and  
when the sea of black umbrellas  
pushed the coffin over the grass  
and i was there, when  
you looked up  
you looked for me, but  
you didn’t see me.  
i didn’t let you.  
because your father, with  
his dying breath  
made me promise.  
to keep you safe.  
and i’ve watched two fathers die this year, which  
is two fathers too many, and  
both my fault.  
my responsibility.  
i held their blood in my hands,  
watched the peace seep through their faces  
cried as they left.  
left me, alone, again.  
left you, alone, finally,  
confirming your suspicions  
of your father’s heroic nature.  
and yes, i was there  
when they spoke of his valor  
and his bravery  
and his commitment  
but i know of his love.  
and i was there when he loved you enough  
to take a shotgun  
and confront an impenetrable force  
when he let me go  
i was there.  
i will always be there.

**Author's Note:**

> yo i wrote this right after i saw the movie because it fucking broke my heart and WOW i loved that movie i understand they changed the characters a little bit and stuff but DAMN emma stone is great and andrew garfield is disheveled and also great and everything is awesome i just really love spiderman


End file.
